


Polyrhythm

by Taimat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Intersex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Thor is a fertility god, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: Loki wants to play? Thor can play.He curves his lips into a bashful grin. “Most sincere apologies, dear brother. Do lead the way, and I’ll be sure to follow.”





	Polyrhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bukimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukimin/gifts).



> Unbetad, so I might go back and fix stuff later, but I promised this fic and wanted to get it out ASAP!
> 
> This is a gift fic for @virushoney on Twitter~

Thor shudders and kicks the door closed behind him. He brushes snow out of his hair, stamps his boots, and starts shrugging off layers.

 

“Loki?”

 

There’s no answer, so he kicks off his shoes and drops the grocery bag on the table. He’d been sent out in the snow to grab decadent foods for Loki, tempted by the promises of gratitude in return. But where is this gratitude?

 

Thor huffs and realizes that he hadn’t wheedled out an exact time frame in which said gratitude would happen, which could mean anything.

 

“Loki?” he tries again.

 

This time, there’s the swish of fabric, and his brother appears in the bedroom doorway.

 

He’s stunning. Well, Loki is always stunning. But now, he’s positively  _ radiant _ . Barely covered in silks, dripping with gold and jewels, he looks like he belongs on the most ornate of thrones, being worshipped like the godly beauty he is.

 

Thor doesn’t know what the special occasion is, but his mouth waters.

 

“You’re finally back. Good. I’ve got a client coming in tonight, and I’ll need you to stand guard, as usual.”

 

Thor’s brow furrows. He’s not slow, by any means, but Loki’s cleverer and faster than he is on his best days, and right now, he’s having a hard time following what’s going on.

 

“Erm…” he mumbles.

 

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Loki raises one elegantly curved brow and toys with a dark curl where it falls loosely over one shoulder. “I’ve still got makeup to do, and the least you can do is make sure no one barges in while I’m doing it.”

 

Thor blinks, and Loki huffs, rolling his eyes and practically gliding toward his brother.

 

“I’m the most-desired, most-renowned courtesan on the planet. And you are my loyal bodyguard. But you’ve got a possessive streak, and you want me for yourself.”

 

He pauses and gives Thor a moment to process this, which the blond gladly does.

 

Thor hadn’t known that Loki had sent him out so that he could prepare for this, but now that he does know, all of his irritation at having to trudge through the snowy city leaves him abruptly.

 

Loki wants to play? Thor can play.

 

He curves his lips into a bashful grin. “Most sincere apologies, dear brother. Do lead the way, and I’ll be sure to follow.”

 

Loki’s eyes narrow for a moment, and Thor thinks he’s going to complain about something — maybe Loki hadn’t intended for them to be related? — but with a sigh, the shorter god turns on his heel and retreats into the bedroom.

 

Thor follows eagerly.

 

In their en suite bathroom, tubes and pencils and brushes and pots are scattered across the counter, and Loki fidgets with them, tongue poking between his lips as he makes a show of deciding what to wear. Thor watches him for a while, even lets him get as far as picking out eyeshadow before he speaks up.

 

“You don’t need all that, you know. You’re beautiful without it, too.”

 

Loki’s cheeks color a bit, and Thor wonders if it’s in pleasure or annoyance.

 

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion. Brother.” He nearly spits the last part out, eyes narrowing at Thor’s through the mirror. “And I’ll do what I please. And what  _ he _ pleases.”

 

There’s a pause while they stare at each other, waiting to see who will continue the story, but then Thor just shrugs and leans against the doorframe.

 

Loki gives him another look.  _ Jealous _ , he mouths at Thor. But the blond only nods and watches his brother, who rolls his eyes to the sky as if wondering why the Norns have cursed him with this idiot. He’d certainly said such things out loud before, and it wouldn’t surprise Thor to hear them again.

 

But Loki takes a breath through his nose and leans in toward the mirror to begin applying concealer.

 

Thor lets him have at it. He watches idly through the concealer, the color corrector, the contouring… He’s seen it often enough to know what the different cosmetics are called, at least. It’s not until Loki’s about to swipe on the first bit of eyeshadow that he asks, “Who will it be tonight, then?”

 

Loki rattles off an impressive-sounding name along with a more impressive-sounding title, which Thor completely ignores. He doesn’t need to remember it. The sorcerer stares at him for a moment, waiting for a reaction, then gives up and goes back to his tools. Once Loki moves onto eyeliner, Thor tries again.

 

“And he’s worthy of your time, is he?”

 

This gets Loki’s attention, and he grins. “Mm, he’s worth rather a lot, indeed. Certainly more than some oafs who could do with a bit more of pulling their own weight around here.”

 

Thor doesn’t rise to the bait, but instead of seeming annoyed, Loki seems almost deflated. Like he’s pouting.

 

Loki drops his eyeliner pencil out of surprise when Thor comes up behind him and wraps him in a loose hug. “Brother?” he manages.

 

“Are you happy, Loki? Like this? Spreading your legs for the highest bidder? Having them all leave you in the end?”

 

Ah, Loki hadn’t been counting on Thor going in quite this direction, but he recovers quickly. “I enjoy the sex, and I enjoy the money that comes with it. What does it matter if it’s from different lovers?”

 

“Customers, you mean.”

 

Loki scoffs and waves a hand idly. “It’s the same thing.”

 

“Not at all.” Thor enters the bathroom, then, and one strong hand immediately goes up to clasp Loki at the base of his neck, as he’d done ever since they were children. “They obsess over you. Desire you. Maybe even need you; I’m not sure.” Thor won’t let him look away. “But I? I would  _ love _ you.”

 

Loki’s eyes widen, and it’s easy for Thor to see that this really hadn’t been what Loki intended. He had probably wanted a wild, passionate, jealous Thor bearing him down into the sheets and declaring that his brother would no longer have anyone but him. But what he’s getting is a gentle, supportive, adoring Thor who trusts in his brother’s choices but also wants to give him even more, better options.

 

For lack of anything else to do, Loki shrugs Thor off and tends to his makeup.

 

“I bet he worships you; this godly reincarnation of beauty. I bet he’s slow and gentle so that he never forgets a single, passionate moment with you. But you deserve better than that, brother. Someone who can take what you give and return it. Someone who’s not afraid to see the real you. You need a match. An equal.”

 

Loki scoffs as he draws a perfect eyeliner wing. “And who would that be? You? Ridiculous. We’ve never been equals. Even when we were innocent children.”

 

“You have always rivaled me Loki. Where I fall short, you flourish. You have never been lesser than I. And nor am I lesser than you.”

 

Loki glowers. “You couldn’t handle me, Odinson.”

 

“I rather doubt that, Friggason. But I’d be more than happy to experiment.”

 

Poking his tongue between his teeth, Loki finishes the other wing before glancing back at Thor in the mirror. “Be careful what you wish for, dear brother. I would positively ruin you for any future lays.”

 

Thor’s belly tightens, because it’s true. Loki has so completely supplanted the mere thought of any other lover. Ever since they’d first lain together, and probably before that. His life has been consumed by his younger brother, and Thor wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

But back to the plot at hand…

 

“Are you so certain?” Thor doesn’t move from his position next to his brother, but his eyes bore into Loki’s, heated and intense. “What if it’s you who is subsumed by me?”

 

At that, Loki laughs. It’s not Thor’s favorite laugh, the one that tapers off into a warm chuckle and lights up his brother’s face. It’s a high, cocky noise, full of cold mirth, sharp and cutting.

 

“Am I certain that I could resist your...charms, would you call them?” Loki fluffs on blush across his gorgeous cheekbones. “Thor, I am the most desired courtesan on this planet. Possibly further. I can pick and choose my own clients. I have lain with more than I can count, and been courted by even more than that. What could you possibly show me that I haven’t seen before? With what could you tempt me, brother mine?”

 

Thor inhales. He knows Loki wants him to rise to the bait. And rise he shall. But where he’s certain that Loki expects him to snarl and clutch and have him right here on the counter, Thor has other plans.

 

“May I touch you?” he asks.

 

Loki pauses and gives him a scrutinizing look. “You’ve never asked my permission before. I fail to see why it should matter now.”

 

“I’ve never touched you in this way, before,” Thor counters.

 

Loki bites his lip, and Thor hopes he’s not imagining the excited flush that breaks across Loki’s face. It could be the blush, but also…

 

Loki sighs as though very put-upon. “You may, I suppose. To what end, I’ve no idea. But I’ve got a touch of free time, I suppose.”

 

That’s all the permission Thor needs, and he slides in close, pressing flush against Loki’s back and resting his hands upon his brother’s prominent hipbones.

 

“Do you need to finish getting ready? You haven’t done your lips, yet,” he teases.

 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Now what would be the point of that when they’re just going to be kissed off?”

 

“Are they?” Thor hums and leans in to nuzzle at one of Loki’s perfect ears. “Would you like me to kiss you, Loki?”

 

Loki huffs. “If you wanted to, I wouldn’t stop you.”

 

“That’s hardly promising.”

 

With a snort, Loki rears backward a little, nearly detaching Thor in the process. “Don’t waste my time. Either have me or don’t. I’m a busy man.”

 

Sighing, Thor brings up one large hand to rest at Loki’s throat. Since...since relatively recent events, Loki had become more sensitive and protective of the area, and Thor knows that getting to touch him this way is a huge show of trust, on Loki’s part. Thor doesn’t squeeze or push; he simply lets his fingers curl around Loki’s adam’s apple, lets Loki’s feel the heat and presence and strength of him.

 

Predictably, Loki falls quiet.

 

“I’ll definitely have you. But on my terms, dear brother.” He raises his hand, encouraging Loki’s chin to follow suit and thus baring Loki’s neck further.

 

“Thor—“ Loki tries, but Thor hushes him with a soft noise.

 

“I’ll have you, Loki. Let me have you.”

 

And then he bends to press a gentle kiss to Loki’s jawline, smooth and delicate, and he can feel Loki swallow beneath his hand. Nearly purring in satisfaction, Thor tilts Loki’s head the other way and repositions himself to bestow a kiss on the opposite side. And Loki lets him.

 

Emerald eyes are heavy-lidded, and the sheen in his eyeshadow catches the light and makes him look even more ethereal. The tendons in his throat are stretched, and his whole body is tense. Waiting for Thor’s next move.

 

But Thor doesn’t rush. He leans in, inhaling deeply of his brother’s scent. Heady and lush. Kisses his neck again, a simple brush of lips over smooth skin.

 

Loki shivers, so Thor does it once more.

 

Lower down, Thor’s fingers begin to rub at Loki’s hips, coaxing him into a gentle rocking motion, so slowly that neither could say when it had really started. As he does so, he nuzzles his way up to Loki’s ear and takes the lobe between his teeth. He doesn’t bite. He just lets Loki feel the sharp edges of enamel against his skin. And then Thor suckles at it, tongue coming forward to flick quickly at the prize between his lips.

 

He’s growing hard, and he knows Loki can feel it. Despite it, neither changes the pace of their rocking. Loki’s ass is firm and strong against him, and Thor can hardly wait to ravish him.

 

But he reins himself in.

 

Loki’s lips have parted, and his breaths are coming light and airy.

 

“Is this how you mean to undo me, then?” he pants.

 

“Mm, perhaps,” Thor offers. “Is it working?”

 

Loki smirks. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll find out sooner or later.”

 

Chuckling, Thor continues to press kisses against Loki’s neck and exposed shoulders, biting and dragging the silks away when they impede him. After a moment, he makes eye contact with Loki again in the mirror, and he doesn’t break it as one hand begins to ease inward. The other keeps moving Loki’s hips gently, but Thor notices the moment Loki understands what he’s doing, can feel the hitch in Loki’s breath, can see the way Loki’s thighs part a little more.

 

“How about sooner, rather than later?” Thor coos, and one hand steals beneath the band of silks cinched at Loki’s waist.

 

Loki gasps as Thor’s hand moves right past his hardening cock, sparing it only the briefest of touches, and teases instead at the folds between his legs. He’s not wet, yet, but he’s warm and eager, and Thor growls as his fingers coax Loki apart, baring him to the air.

 

“O-oh…” Loki sighs, black-lacquered nails scratching at the countertop.

 

Thor’s middle finger begins moving in slow circles around Loki’s entrance, and Loki starts to pant, hips still rocking. He bites down on his lip when Thor’s finger breaches him ever so minutely, before retreating to edge him again.

 

“Is this all right?” Thor asks, breath hot against Loki’s neck.

 

“What do you think, you great idiot?”

 

Thor smiles sweetly and sinks his finger in to the second knuckle. “You tell me. Is this what you wanted?”

 

Loki growls and grinds down against Thor’s hand. “I’d appreciate a good deal more, to be frank.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

Thor pulls out to the tune of Loki’s frustrated huff, then turns his attentions to the little bundle of nerves that’s already hard and swollen. Humming as if in thought, Thor starts to circle Loki’s clitoris, just as slowly and steadily, and Loki bucks.

 

“Get  _ on _ with it.”

 

“And to think, I’m usually the impatient one.”

 

Loki grinds back against him at that, fire in his eyes. “Norns help me, I will walk out of this room and you’ll never get this chance again. People  _ pay _ to satisfy me. I’m not going to let you deny me for free.”

 

“I’d never deny you,” Thor says softly, and he brings his thumb, middle, and forefinger together to surround Loki’s clitoris. Without waiting for another of Loki’s complaints, he begins a gentle tugging motion, mimicking exactly what he’d like to be doing with his mouth.

 

Later, he tells himself. He can wait.

 

“Ah…” Loki’s eyelids flutter, and Thor can feel Loki’s cock harden further against his forearm. Loki’s becoming warmer between his legs, and Thor takes one precious moment to sink his finger within his brother again, drawing moisture away with it, before resuming his slow pumping.

 

Loki’s jaw drops, and his head tilts back. He lets Thor move him as he likes, rocking Loki forward onto his hand, tugging at his clit as he rocks back.

 

“Nngh,” Loki offers eloquently. “Feels like I’m fucking you.”

 

“You are,” Thor replies. “Fuck me, Loki. You feel so hard and wet. Love touching you like this.”

 

Panting, Loki brings one hand up to clutch at Thor’s arm, holding on tightly as a wave of pleasure washes over him. His hole clenches around nothing, and he wishes Thor were filling him, but this is nice, too.

 

They continue to move together, Thor patiently pulling and rubbing gently between Loki’s legs, and if Loki hadn’t been wet before, he certainly is now. He closes his eyes and grinds against his brother, drifting on the feeling of being cared for and loved and adored.

 

It doesn’t really fit into their role play, but as long as he doesn’t say it out loud, Loki figures that it’s fine.

 

Eventually, the waves of pleasure crest, and Loki orgasms with a soft, gasping cry. Thor doesn’t cease, instead coaxing him through the aftershocks until Loki’s eyes flutter open again. Only then does he pause.

 

“Most interesting, dear brother,” Loki murmurs. “Now if you’ll kindly detach yourself, I do have a bit of cleaning up to do, now.”

 

Thor grins. “Do you really think so little of me? One orgasm, Loki? I’m far from done with you.”

 

Loki opens his mouth to snark back, but Thor pinches his clitoris firmly and  _ rolls _ , and whatever Loki had been about to say trails off into a whine.

 

“That’s it, just like that,” Thor coos, and without another word, he slips his hands free, hefts Loki easily into his arms, and carries him into the bedroom.

 

Loki doesn’t stop him. Instead, as soon as he’s laid down on the bed, he stretches languidly, arms above his head, thighs parting.

 

“Can I see you?” Thor asks.

 

“But you already can, clearly,” Loki snarks.

 

Thor rolls his eyes. “Can I see you  _ naked? _ ”

 

“Mm, if you must.”

 

Grinning, Thor runs his hand up Loki’s leg, ankle to knee to hip, dragging the silk with him as he goes.

 

What he’d previously thought were tights turn out to be something a little different. They stop at Loki’s mid-thigh, baring pale skin, and Thor fingers the lace that clings to Loki’s leg, glancing upward.

 

Loki only raises an eyebrow.

 

So Thor continues upward. He finds another lace band there, wrapping around Loki’s hip, and how had he not noticed earlier?

 

Greedily, Thor lets himself hurry, shoving handfuls of silken fabric away from Loki’s body, pulling off what he can and growling and tearing at what he can’t.

 

To his mild surprise, Loki doesn’t snap at him. Doesn’t even complain. Instead, he lies calmly in the middle of the bed, licking his lips and staring up at Thor hotly.

 

He’s wearing thigh-high stockings. Lace and silk panties that do absolutely nothing to hide the hard line of his cock or the wetness of his pussy. An entire corset that accentuates his slim waist and broad chest. Ribbons cascade down from the sides of it, crisscrossing over delicate fabric. All of it in a striking shade of emerald that amplifies the green in his eyes.

 

Thor’s own cock throbs.

 

He scrambles to remember what they’re supposed to be playing at.

 

“You came prepared,” he finally manages.

 

Loki chuckles. “Well, I do have an appointment after this. Do try not to destroy this as well, won’t you?”

 

Thor nearly comments that Loki seems in danger of doing that exact thing, judging by how his dick is straining at the front of his panties, but instead, he picks up one slender ankle and hoists it onto his own shoulder.

 

Loki’s eyes watch him as he traces a line along the inside of Loki’s leg, then along the edge of Loki’s panties. Slipping his thumb in under them, Thor tugs the fabric to the side and bares Loki’s cunt to the light.

 

He’s wet and glistening, swollen and aroused, and he looks utterly delicious.

 

Thor doesn’t even notice that he’s growling until Loki reaches down himself, which makes his breath stutter. Smirking up at his brother, Loki spreads himself open for Thor to see. His clitoris is a perfect jewel, sitting hard and ripe near the join of Loki’s fingers. And below, Loki’s vagina clenches while Thor looks on, empty and just begging to be filled.

 

“See something you like?”

 

“Very much so. That much should be obvious.”

 

Loki hums and sweeps his gaze downward, and Thor might swear he could feel it the same as a physical touch, lingering on his own arousal between his legs.

 

“Then what would you like to do about it?”

 

“Devour you.” Thor answers without thinking, and his fingers are already itching to get to work.

 

Loki takes a moment to strip off the bit of fabric, repositioning himself with one leg on either side of Thor’s body, and then his hand goes back to his slit. He moans lewdly as he sinks two fingers inside himself, then takes a moment to grind against his own palm. Then with a shudder, he pulls out and spreads himself wide again.

 

“I’m waiting.” It’s a little breathy, a little taunting, and wholly arousing.

 

And Thor dives forward before Loki can coax him further. In a moment, his tongue is licking a hot stripe up Loki’s cunt, and Loki’s nails are digging into his scalp, scrabbling for purchase in his short hair.

 

Loki groans out his pleasure and digs his toes into the sheets, canting his hips upward and bucking against Thor’s mouth. When Thor sucks at his clit, he whimpers, and when Thor’s tongue spirals into his vagina, he sighs.

 

His brother carries him through two more orgasms this way. The first, Loki is thrusting eagerly against Thor, and the second, he’s writhing in overstimulation as Thor holds him down by the hips and continues to mouth at him.

 

“S-stop. It’s...oh…” Loki tries to find words and fails, but Thor pulls back, licking his lips.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” the blond asks playfully.

 

Loki opens one eye and glares half-heartedly. “No, I’m having an awful time.” He then lifts his legs and grips tightly at Thor’s sides. “So you’d better get inside me and fuck me hard before I change my mind.”

 

“At once, then.” Grinning, beard wet with Loki’s slick, Thor breaches his brother’s entrance with three thick fingers, making Loki gasp.

 

“I didn’t— Didn’t mean…  _ Thor _ …”

 

Loki keens, and Thor’s fingers curve upward and begin driving hard against his spot before he can manage the rest of his sentence. One of Loki’s hands shoots downwards to grip desperately at Thor’s thrusting forearm, ensuring that he doesn’t withdraw. Not that Thor has any intention of doing so. With his fingers deep inside, and his thumb on Loki’s clit, Thor holds Loki’s pleasure in the palm of his hand.

 

It’s heady. Empowering.

 

Loki writhes against him, free hand twisting in the sheets as he howls. He’s panting, a beautiful rosy flush spreading along his chest and below the corset. His legs clutch at Thor, keeping him close, and his jaw drops open on an escalating series of cries. Loki’s whole body jerks as Thor thrusts powerfully within him.

 

It’s so deep, so good, and Loki is going to come so hard.

 

Thor knows he’s getting greedy, but Loki isn’t asking him to stop, for as tired as he’s starting to look. He’s positively dripping, and his cock is angry and red, and he’s so utterly beautiful that it makes Thor’s heart ache.

 

But there’s little time to dwell on that now. He has an eager brother to satisfy.

 

“Ah!” Loki shouts and begins to tremble, hips faltering in their rhythm. “Please, please, please, oh, please…”

 

“Gonna take care of you,” Thor growls. “Make you feel so good.”

 

Loki’s lips are parted, a constant whine rising from them, and he nods desperately. His shaking increases, and Thor bears down on him harder, and then Loki is coming  _ everywhere, _ and no matter how often Thor sees this, it’ll never be enough.

 

He squirts high into the air, one jet hitting Thor square in the chest. It runs down his arm, his fingers, onto the sheets. Droplets spray and catch on the fabric of Loki’s stockings, darken the material of his corset. But Thor doesn’t let him go until he’s completely spent, wrung out and gasping.

 

And when he does, Loki rolls to his side, jerking and shivering, still moaning.

 

Thor lets him recover while he strips down. As much pleasure as Loki has had, Thor knows he can take yet more. And Thor wouldn’t dream of withholding such a thing.

 

When Thor returns to the bed, he runs one hand along Loki’s leg, eliciting a moan, and Loki’s eyes slide open.

 

“On your front,” Thor coaxes.

 

It’s not a demand, and Thor wouldn’t mind if Loki refused, but Loki rolls onto his belly with a soft whimper, getting immediately onto his knees.

 

“Norns…” he gasps. “Thor, yes.”

 

Spreading his knees expectantly, he stares over his shoulder at his brother, who bends to press a kiss to the curve of his ass before standing again.

 

Loki’s protests die as soon as he sees where Thor is headed. And instead of complaining, he wriggles happily while the blond rifles through the bedside drawer, throwing a tube of lubricant onto the bed before pausing.

 

“Purple or silver?” Thor offers.

 

Loki thinks on it, then answers, “Silver.”

 

Grinning, Thor pulls out a silver plug. It’s the larger of the two, adorned with a glittering red jewel at its base.

 

Loki shivers as soon as he sees it.

 

One thing Thor has learned about Loki is that he loves to have his ass played with. Cock and cunt are both good, but something about having his ass filled makes Loki come  _ hard _ . And Thor is all too happy to indulge him.

 

Hair cascading over his shoulders, hands clutching at the sheets, Loki waits, nearly vibrating with eagerness. All pretense has been dropped, apparently, and his eyes hone in on the plug.

 

He twitches when Thor flips the cap on the lube. He shivers when Thor coats the plug. And when Thor presses the plug to his hole, Loki lets out a high-pitched whimper.

 

Thor works it in slowly, one hand on Loki’s hip to keep him from driving himself backward. It’s big, and though Thor knows Loki can take it with no problems, he likes going slow. He likes watching Loki stretch around the metal, listening to him pant and gasp, feeling the way his body quivers as he’s penetrated. It’s even more delicious when it’s Thor’s cock thrusting inward, but that wasn’t what he was after, tonight.

 

Loki’s whine cuts off sharply and changes into a coo as soon as the plug slips in fully. The jewel nestles snugly against his ass, and Loki shivers.

 

“How’s that?” Thor asks, just checking.

 

“Good. So good.” Loki’s voice is muffled where he’s smashed against the pillow, but his head jerks up when Thor starts to pull the plug backward. “Thor!”

 

The blond tugs at it gently until it pops free, to the tune of Loki’s fevered cry, then slides it back in. Several more times, until Loki is whimpering brokenly, eyes squeezed shut against the pleasure.

 

“Loki,” Thor sighs, bending low and peppering kissing along Loki’s trembling shoulders. “Would you like me to take you, now?”

 

“If you don’t,” Loki pants, “I just might stab you.”

 

“Maybe next time,” Thor offers, and he can practically feel the eyeroll Loki is giving him.

 

“Oh, honest—ah!”

 

Thor pierces him in one smooth thrust, and Loki’s slick passage welcomes him home. Loki is chanting his name under his breath, and Thor breathes heavily against his brother’s neck.

 

“You feel so good, Loki. You’re so tight. So smooth. The way you shiver around me. Can’t get enough of you.”

 

Loki whines and bucks, and Thor reaches around to stroke Loki’s perfect cock, which makes Loki nearly scream. He writhes, full of pleasure, caught between the multiple points of stimulation.

 

Just to see what will happen, Thor reaches down to snap the elastic band of one of Loki’s stockings, and the shock makes Loki’s cock twitch and drip with precome.

 

“Thor…” It’s somewhere between a whisper and a moan, and it makes Thor swell with pride. Giving Loki this, making his brother feel this good, is the best sensation he’s ever felt.

 

Slowly, Thor begins to thrust forward. Loki props himself up on his elbows so that he can breathe freely, which has the added benefit of not muffling his noises in the slightest. He demands more, which Thor gives him, harder and deeper.

 

The base of the plug presses against Thor’s belly; the silk of the corset slides along his chest; the clench of Loki’s body surrounds and grounds him. And the feel of Loki’s skin, the smell of his sweat, the sound of his moans… It’s all Thor has ever wanted.

 

Loki rolls against him in a smooth, undulating wave like the ocean.and Thor lets him set the pace. He matches the pumping of his hand on Loki’s cock to the rhythm of their hips, and Loki growls and digs his fingers deeper into the bedspread.

 

The two of them are an utter mess — clothing torn, panting and moaning, covered in each other’s bodily fluids. It’s intimate and decadent, and Thor feels his peak approaching.

 

He bears Loki down to the mattress, and his brother huffs indignantly as the hand on his cock falls away, but then Thor is pounding into him and pinning him down with both hands, and Loki’s complaints fall away. With a groan, Thor coats Loki’s walls, and Loki whimpers.

 

“Let me… Thor…”

 

Giving himself only a moment to catch his breath, Thor rolls the pair of them so that Loki is on top. Loki gasps at the movement and latches onto Thor’s thighs, and Thor teases at the plug in Loki’s ass just to hear him whine.

 

“I can’t. Brother, I…” Loki trembles, scrambling to get his legs underneath himself so he can ride Thor’s shaft, but he’s shaking so hard that the feat is difficult.

 

“Of course you can,” Thor replies, and thrusts upward powerfully, making Loki bounce and keen. His hands go to Loki’s hips, and between the two of them, they find a sustainable rhythm.

 

The only sounds Thor can hear are the sounds of sex. The slap of skin, the wet squelch of Loki’s cunt, their loud moans, the creak of the bed. Loki is an utter vision above him, head thrown back and hair falling past his shoulders, the swell of his hips and the curve of his ass that becomes strong thighs, the flash of the plug beneath him every time he rises up. Loki is shaking and clenching around him, driving upward into his own fist desperately in an attempt to get himself off.

 

With a yell, Thor’s cock pulses again, and he fills Loki a second time.

 

In response, Loki’s rhythm falters, and he ends up shivering and mewling on top of his brother.

 

Panting, Thor coaxes him backwards until they’re lying atop one another, back to front, and he pushes himself inside Loki with short, strong thrusts. Loki jacks himself furiously, and Thor reaches past his moving hand to find Loki’s clit again, fingering it gently.

 

“Thor!” Loki screams. “Yes! Norns, yes!”

 

His back bows, and his body goes taut as he spurts onto his own belly. Thor can feel Loki’s insides clench, and he debates going for another round, but Loki…

 

Loki is utterly wrecked.

 

Thor rolls them to the side, and Loki flops over like a doll. Shudders race along his limbs, and Thor can hear him moaning softly, though he sounds like he’s biting his lip. Rubbing his hands down Loki’s heaving flanks, Thor eases him through the aftershocks, watching carefully as Loki’s fingers twitch, as his toes curl, as his belly tightens and relaxes.

 

“Good?”

 

“Mmph,” is Loki’s reply.

 

Chuckling, Thor pulls out gently. Loki gasps. Thor tugs the plug free as well. Loki cries out. Thor cuddles and holds Loki close, and Loki falls quiet.

 

There is a long silence, and then…

 

“Fuck.”

 

Thor laughs. “Quite.”

 

“Shut up,” Loki mumbles, and then he waves a hand tiredly to banish the mess from their bed. It’s not as refreshing as a bath, but it will do.

 

“Do you still need to get ready?” Thor asks. He doesn’t know for sure if they’re still playing, and on the off chance that Loki isn’t completely worn out, Thor would be happy to service him again.

 

But Loki shakes his head against the pillow, and that’s a good enough answer for Thor.

 

“I liked the lingerie,” he offers, after a time.

 

Loki rolls over to face him. “Of course you did. I’m gorgeous.” His grin is tired, but content, and Thor’s heart beats a little faster.

 

“Will you wear it again for me sometime?”

 

“Mm,” Loki stretches languidly. “I suppose, if you ask very nicely.”

 

“I’m good at that,” Thor replies.

 

Loki laughs. “Yes. You are.”

 

“And you’re good,” Thor continues. “The very best.”

 

Loki feigns a scandalized look. “Without question.”

 

They’re quiet again. And then—

 

“You are, too.”

 

Thor’s eyes crinkle at the corners, and he nudges their noses together. “I know,” he replies.

 

Loki snorts and shoves at him, but between Loki’s exhaustion and Thor’s greater mass, the blond goes nowhere. One of them starts giggling; it doesn’t matter who. And then the other.

 

Soon they’re a mess again, cuddling and laughing, and Thor bends his head to take Loki’s mouth in a sweet kiss.

 

It’s their first of the night.

 

It won’t be their last.


End file.
